Jumping on the bed
by jharkens
Summary: Male/Male; GAY; Joey/Chandler; Joey x Chandler When Chandler's unusual thoughts about Joey cause him to be callous and anxious Joey pressures his best friend and roommate to confess the reason, in the process the "pressure" gets too much for Chandler to handle and Joey finds out why his friend is being so squeamish.


See, Joe? This is why your parents told you not to Jump on the bed.

"Okay, come on." Said Chandler as he walked into Joey's room holding out his hand to help his friend up.

"I knoww," giggled Joey, who still had a smile on his face, "but it's so fun!"

"You're adorable." said Chandler with a laugh, and then winced at his own weird choice of words and laughed when Joey punched his arm a few times and grinned saying: "Aww Chandler."

'Well, I wasn't wrong,' thought Chandler to himself smiling as he watched his best friend cross their apartment to the small kitchen. Chan made his 'Mmmmm, whatever,' face at the thought. He didn't really care about the cute thoughts having to do with Joey anymore he had gotten over it, they were just kind of there now.

Chandler crossed the room as well leaning his elbows onto the top of the counter and sitting on a bar stool, he seemed to be in a particularly euphoric mood.

"Aye! We have food!" Joey beamed at Chandler pulling the makings for a sandwich out of the fridge. "Is it my birthday?" he asked in that exuberant joking tone he used so much.

Grinning back Chandler stood and said, "No Joe, I just thought Mon could use a break from hurricane Joey."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Joey protested.

"You sure you didn't hit your head in there?" Chuckled Chandler as he resigned to the couch in front of the TV.

Joey mock laughed at the joke as he came around the couch to join his roommate. "Well not both," Joe whined grabbing and shifting his... area, through the tight jeans.

Blushing Chan looked at the TV and the first thought in his head was 'Fuck.'

Chandler could see Joe staring at him out the corner of his eye, it was making him really uncomfortable but he couldn't think why Joey was looking at him.

After a minute of Joe staring and Chandler pretending not to notice, the actor broke the silence.

"Hey Chan, um you know that's not on right?"

'What?' Chandler looked at Joey who was motioning to the TV, it took a second but he realized he had been staring at a blank screen the whole time that he 'wasn't noticing' Joey staring. He drew a blank. Shit he actually didn't know that because he wasn't paying attention. What was he supposed to say to that, 'No, I just love staring at blank screens'?

Chandler panicked and shot out sarcastic words: "Hm? Oh no, I was just watching all the movies you've starred in." 'SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY THAT FOR?' Chandler screamed inside his head.

At first, Joey knit his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at his friends face contorted in regret. But it didn't take long for the realization to wash over the brawny man.

Joey shot up off their couch, "What the hell man?!" he practically shouted at his 'best friend.'

Apparently not caring about an answer Joey waved his hand dismissively and stormed to his room.

"Wait, joe! Come back!" pleaded Chandler scrambling after his roommate. The awkward sweater vest wearing man tripped three times in the distance of four feet, not even properly getting to his feet between any. When he hit the floor the third and final time he heard Joey's door slam shut and he didn't bother to get up.

Giving up Chandler rolled to his back and flicked his arms with finess as if to say 'ta-da!'

"And that, ladies and gentlemen is how to /Fuck up/," he said to the ceiling with a fake show grin. Letting the grin smear off of his face Chandler groaned and rolled back over to his stomach.

Joey opened his door looking down at his friend who was already looking up at him, waiting to know if he was still in trouble of course. Rolling his eyes Joey reluctantly held out his hand to Chandler. "Okay, come on."

"Oh,.." was all Chandler go out before taking the hand and being pulled to his feet. "Look, man, I am /Really/ sorry! I have no idea why I said that I swear! I had no right."

Joey looked at his feet like a child did when they were nervous and asked, "did I do something?"

"What? What, no! You didn't do anything bud. I swear. I shouldn't have said that I just got all defensive and crazy and I'm sorry," feeling abhorrently guilty the words just poured out and he mentally kicked himself for thinking NOW of all times that Joey was just the cutest when he asked that.

"Well, what did I do?" Joe asked. Seeing Chandler about to protest again he elaborated: "-I mean to make you be all- defensive, or whatever."

"Uh-I I just felt stupid for looking at the blank TV is all," Chandler blushed again, 'Wow,' he thought, 'that is the worst reason /ever/'

Joey smacked his lips, "Come on man! I know you wouldn't say something like /that/ over something like That!" He exclaimed motioning toward the couch where the scene had happened.

"Alright well, part of why I was so- Ya know, defensive, is because I was already. thinking about... stuff," he confessed, not knowing how to get out of telling him what it was. 'I mean it's not like I can say well man I was thinking about how you touched your.. /stuff/ and about if I- Woah. That's enough of that thought.

"Hey where ya at Chan?" asked Joey as he waved his hand in between them. "what were you thinking about just then?"

'Aaaaand there it is,' thought Chandler as his eyes fell to the potentially deadly answer and he felt his face flush with heat. "N-nothing Joe, it's nothing," Chandler said trying to convince Joey very poorly.

Face still red Chan covered his mouth and turned to walk back to the counter thinking: 'Pfft, great, who the hell ever /believes/ 'it's nothing,' that's like screaming 'ask me, ask me!'

"Okay, now I gotta know" Joey beamed waving his arms and approaching Chandler as he turned to look at Joe.

Suddenly Chan felt intimidated and scared by Joey coming closer like his nonchalant attitude and winning smile was a tear jerking torture device. Chandler retreated backward stumbling into a stool and falling back against the counter. A bit scared now himself Joey stopped with a worried expression, "Woah Chan.. you okay? I didn't mean to scare ya."

Defensiveness rushing out of his mouth Bing spat out, "I'm not scared!" which came out fast and timid and sounded like a lie.

Joey smiled at his friends signature lying face.

"Chandler I know you're lying'cause you're making that face. The one where you squint and scrunch up your face."

"Nuh-uh!" Chandler oh so eloquently retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, then why's that your liar 'nuh-uh'?" Joey pressed.

Finally, the sarcastic and frightened man realized he was still awkwardly leaned against the counter in the position he had fallen into. "Ahem.." Chandler straightened himself to a standing position and tried as best he could to regain his wit. "Joey I'm not scared of you why would I be?" Surprisingly Chan was able to get the question out casually with a cool shrug.

Joey studied his best friend and roommate knowing him better than anyone, including Ross and grinned knowing only that, for whatever reason, Chandler didn't like Joey getting close. Straightening his face, and riding himself of his grin Joey said, "Yeah, I guess you're right, why would you be afraid of me?"

Joey took another step, continuing on, "I mean.. we are Best friends."

Another step, their shoes were touching now and Chandler was awkwardly leaning backward. "We have lived together for years now," Joey said squinting and leaning forward forcing Chandler to lean against the counter to avoid touching.

"Why. Would you.. be afraid. of me?" Joey pressed leaning completely against Chandler inspecting his face as if whatever he was hiding might be printed really tiny somewhere on him.

Joey knit his brow and began to ask, "Wait, why /are/ yo-" Chandler couldn't stop himself. In the next second, he was kissing Joey sweetly as his hands rose to the man's face, Joey didn't push him away instead he wrapped strong arms around his friend and let his fingers curl into Chandler's shirt.


End file.
